Skipping isn't always good
by M155 C0nfu510n
Summary: Ichigo doesn't like a certain sub and skips regularly for this reason. It just so happens that the bathroom is his only escape, but with the sudden appearance of his boyfriend, and a surprise visit from two of his close friends, he's beginning to wonder if it was such a good idea. M for mature content and language.


Found this AU and it took off _way_ farther than I wanted to (story of my life at this point….) But whatever, you guys want a story and this is it! I also took a step out of my GrimmIchi comfort zone and included some very….explicit….ByaRen stuff….Yeah I went there. I'm sorry GrimmIchi fan babies… ;-; I'll try and get you guys a thing one day…. hopefully~

Still own diddly-squat~

* * *

"Dude, I swear! She was like _so_ into me…." Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief as the voices drifted further away, the door to the Boys' bathroom slamming shut as the late bell rang.

The orange haired teen carefully stepped off the wobbly toilet seat and onto the stained tile floor, unlocking the door and stepping out of the stall. While the bathroom wasn't his first choice of places to stay while skipping class with the worst Sub known to mankind, it was the only place that didn't have questioning teachers and students pestering him about his _actual_ class for the hour.

So sue him, he skipped class on the regular (at least when this specific substitute was involved). He was pretty sure the man wasn't even certified to watch paint dry, let alone a class of thirty seniors who could care less about getting work done.

"Berry head! Fancy meetin' you here." Ichigo sighed as he strode closer to the far corner of the bathroom, throwing his backpack down and sliding to the floor beside it.

"Grimmjow. I thought we agreed we wouldn't talk to each other in the bathrooms anymore…"

"Well I don't see you takin' a piss, so I think that argument is invalid." Ichigo finally looked at the bane of his existence since he was a freshman, wondering why he chose to date the dumbass in sophomore year. The blue haired teen strode slowly towards his boyfriend, sliding to the floor beside him with a smirk. "You got that sub again?"

Ichigo nodded silently, slipping his phone from his pocket and noting that barely a minute had passed since class started. Oh joy.

The feel of fingers snaking along his thigh had the oranget elbowing the teen next to him with jarring force, Ichigo smiling at the breathless gasp from the blue haired teen. "No touching during school."

"Prude."

"You love it." Ichigo didn't need to look at Grimmjow to know he was smirking. "And what are you doing out of class anyway?"

Ichigo leaned against the blue haired teen's side as he waited for a reply, clicking away on his phone to make the time pass faster. "You know I hate Cal, I'm already passing that shit with a 99 cause the teacher's a huge douche."

"Most people complain about _failing_ cause the teacher's a huge douche…."

"Well _this_ dumbass won't give me my hundred. I'm only losing points because I 'write sloppy'," Grimmjow paused to put air quotes around the words, "which doesn't make sense because I write better than half those nerds!"

Ichigo patted Grimmjow's hair with a chuckle, the blunet growling at the action before snaking a hand around Ichigo's waist and pulling him into his lap. The oranget glared at the smirking teen over his shoulder, but didn't fight the new position. He shifted around until Grimmjow's arm tightened around his waist, holding him in place as the blunet breathed against the nape of his neck.

"You're doin' that shit on purpose…."

Ichigo couldn't stop himself from smirking as he wiggled his hips as much as he could against the tight hold on his midsection, revelling in Grimmjow's choked groan before chuckling into the screen of his phone.

"Your own fault for moving me. I was quite comfortable sitting on the tiles." Ichigo shifted his neck to the left as Grimmjow put his chin on his right shoulder, nuzzling into the other's temple with his nose as he hummed softly. "You're being rather affectionate today….Any reason other than being horny?"

"I haven't seen you in _forever_! You're always in your stupid clubs or doin' homework or helping your dad in the clinic so I've been lonely….Shut up." Ichigo had begun to snicker halfway through the explanation, his right hand raising to tangle in blue hair and mussing the styled locks roughly.

"Good to know you're finally realizing how utterly _awesome_ I am, and that you should treasure me more." Ichigo glanced over his shoulder to see Grimmjow's face contorted into one of distaste, his chuckles rising in volume as he pressed a kiss to the taller teen's cheek. "Joking mostly. But seriously, don't fuck with me or you will regret it."

"...How many times have we had this conversation…."

"Enough for you to realize I'm not joking and will sell your dick on Amazon." Ichigo smirked as Grimmjow pressed a kiss to the side of his neck, humming as he trailed higher to press more against the underside of his jaw. "Mm. Keep that up and I _might_ just take a raincheck on working in the clinic today."

Ichigo could just feel Grimmjow's smirk, pleased sigh falling from his lips as Grimmjow's tongue ran over a particularly sensitive part of his neck. The hand still tangled in blue locks squeezed gently before pulling Grimmjow away from his neck and towards his lips. Ichigo moaned softly into the kiss, revelling in the fact that Grimmjow was taking it slow instead of plundering his mouth as usual.

It was a nice change of pace.

"...Yeah? Where are you?" Ichigo's eyes widened at the new voice, the two teens immediately looking towards the bathroom door in mortification before grabbing their bags and diving into the nearest stall. The door was nearly slammed shut, Ichigo catching it at the last minute and gently setting the lock as the bathroom door was pushed open. "I'm here now, so hurry up before my teacher gets suspicious."

Ichigo's eyes widened at the sight of Renji scowling at the wall of sinks, his bag slung along the fake marble as he hopped onto the counter. The redhead loosened the tie around his neck before sliding his jacket from his shoulders, pressed, white collared shirt exposed to the world along with the tattoos that trailed along his arms and neck.

" _What the hell?_ " Ichigo nearly jumped at Grimmjow's voice, glad that Renji had started playing some song on his phone so he couldn't hear. Glaring at his boyfriend, Ichigo pushed him further back into the stall, the two taking up opposite sides of the toilet seat so they wouldn't be noticed.

" _I don't know…._ " Grimmjow gave Ichigo a skeptical look before the two noticed the sound of approaching footsteps outside the bathroom door. It opened a moment later, the teens locked in the stall squeezing close to the slit in the door and just making out Renji's conflicted expression.

Ichigo nearly gasped as he caught sight of Byakuya- Rukia's strict, older brother who did nothing but get perfect grades and flaunt his perfect reputation as a model student. Ichigo had been so sure the guy never skipped class for anything, bathroom break included, but this didn't seem like a 'regular' bathroom break.

"You're late…." Renji's voice was almost childish and caused Ichigo to do a double take at his redheaded friend, not used to him showing any emotion other than excitement, anger and depression at the mention of an upcoming test.

"My apologies. My teacher was just a little stunned at my asking to leave." Byakuya approached the redhead on the counter, setting the laminated hall pass next to Renji's bag before placing a hand on his knee. "I hope you can forgive me?"

Ichigo felt a blush rise up his cheeks as Byakuya's hand slid higher up Renji's leg, index finger tugging at a belt loop as the others squeezed his thigh. The song on Renji's phone changed to one with a quicker tempo, some rock song he had been humming for the past couple weeks.

"I'm surprised you still listen to this group." Byakuya's fingers moved higher, tugging Renji's shirt loose from his pants and undoing the button to his pants.

Renji's eyes had slid shut a moment prior, his bottom lip worried between his teeth as he tried to focus on Byakuya's words, "They put out a new album…."

"Mm."

Ichigo felt his breath freeze in his throat as Byakuya shifted to the space between Renji's legs, one hand rising to undo the redhead's ponytail while the other traced the tattoos that adorned his neck. Pulling away from the space in the door, Ichigo wasn't surprised to see Grimmjow still pressed close, eyes wide and feral smirk on his lips.

Stupid perv….

A light flick to his ear had Grimmjow's attention diverted to him, blue eyes alight with annoyance as they flicked from his aggravated boyfriend to the beginnings of a bad porno outside the stall.

" _This is_ wrong _._ " Ichigo's whispered hiss went unheard as a particularly loud moan echoed through the bathroom, a blush coloring Ichigo's cheeks as he refrained from looking through the gap again. Grimmjow's smirk only widened as he grabbed Ichigo by the back of the head and dragged his face back to the space in the stall door.

Hazel eyes were squeezed shut until another moan rang through the mostly silent room. Ichigo felt his jaw drop at the sight of Renji- shirt undone and hair cascading down his back and chest- with his legs wrapped around Byakuya's waist while his hands were tangled in the honor student's hair. Byakuya had his face buried in Renji's neck, Ichigo just able to make out the glistening pink of his tongue as it ran over a purpling mark at the juncture to Renji's neck and shoulder.

"Byakuya…." Ichigo had never heard his friend sound so _needy_ before, screw the times he actually needed help with things like homework and studying, this was a whole new level that he wasn't prepared for. Byakuya's efforts seemed to pick up at the breathless whine, though, his fingers working at the buttons of Renji's shirt until it pooled around his waist along the counter.

"Though the door is locked, people _can_ still hear us."

 _Especially people in the bathroom with you_ ….

Ichigo could only watch in morbid fascination as Renji undid Byakuya's tie with shaking fingers, the raven's mouth now biting at the tattoos that trailed down Renji's chest. The redhead's face was contorted in pleasure as Byakuya bit at the skin of his abs, his tongue dipping into his navel before swirling around the sensitive skin.

"Hurry up…."

"So needy." Ichigo could just make out the smirk on Byakuya's lips as he worked the button of Renji's pants loose, sliding the wrinkled jeans from his legs effortlessly. The oranget blushed as he realized the redhead's boxers were taken too, averting his eyes for only a moment until another moan had him returning his attention to the opposing duo.

Ichigo was sure his blush could rival Renji's at that point, the redhead glowing only a shade lighter than his hair with one hand being clenched over his mouth and another buried in Byakuya's hair. The raven was busy laving the redhead's erection with affectionate licks and sucks, eyes reflecting in the mirror staring hard at the picture he'd created before him.

"Byakuya!" Renji's whine was cut off by a hand ripping his fist from his mouth, fingers replacing the tanned appendage quickly. Ichigo was transfixed as Renji's tongue ran over the digits erotically, Byakuya releasing a low groan around the head of Renji's arousal and causing a moan to rumble around his fingers.

" _We are so doing this shit later_." Ichigo's eyes widened as he felt Grimmjow's breath fan over his ear, holding back a shiver as the hand still embedded in his hair slid down the nape of his neck and along his spine.

If the stall wasn't so cramped, he would've arched into the touch, but both their attentions were drawn back to the scene going on outside the stall at Renji's high-pitched whine.

Byakuya's shirt had been undone some time while they were distracted, the button-up shirt exposing his chest to the world- along with the new, reddening bruises along his collarbone. Renji's arms were wrapped around his neck, one tangling in Byakuya's messy hair while the other clawed at his shoulders. The slick sound of skin on skin permeated the air, Ichigo's blush returning tenfold as Byakuya moved steadily and surely inside his friend.

A sharp cry and tightening of a fist in raven locks, had Byakuya freezing for a moment. A stunning smirk contorted regal features in the mirror as he moved again, eliciting the same reaction. Ichigo could now say he knew what it was like to see the well-kept raven lose control, enjoying the way his skin seemed to brighten with each cry he ripped from Renji's throat, each jerk of a muscle at a particularly harsh thrust.

"Close….Byakuya, _please_!" The raven grunted in acknowledgement, speeding up his thrusts and following the arms that pulled him close. Lips met harshly, tongues dancing in an uncoordinated rhythm as Byakuya's control continued to slip. All it took was a pale hand wrapping around Renji's arousal and stroking once, twice, for the redhead to release, his back arching off the faux-marble and mouth opened in a silent scream.

The raven's jaw clenched at the tightening around his member, shuddering as his own release was ripped from him by his redheaded lover.

The bathroom was silent save for a fast-paced pop song drifting from Renji's phone, the harsh pants of the two students breaking the even tempo every now and then. The two stayed locked in place a moment longer before they slowly separated, Renji wincing as Byakuya's flaccid length was removed, the effects of their passion sliding down his thighs.

"You should hurry up…." Byakuya only hummed to show he'd heard the teen, working on pulling Renji's shirt back over his shoulders and doing the buttons in their proper order. He fixed the redhead's pants and redid his ponytail, knotting the forgotten tie around his neck loosely before patting his chest.

"I apologize again for my lateness." Byakuya's hand slid from Renji's chest to his back, massaging the muscles of his shoulderblades before he smirked. Leaning forward, he placed a gentle kiss on Renji's lips, the redhead pressing back quickly. They separated a moment later, Byakuya working on redoing his own clothing to its once pristine condition before snagging the hall pass from the counter. "I shall see you after school?"

Renji could do nothing but nod, watching as Byakuya gave one last lingering touch to his hand before exiting the bathroom. The music from his phone stopped, a text message showing on the screen. Renji grabbed the device before his eyes widened comically, the redhead grabbing his book bag and jacket before racing from the bathroom.

The two in the stall were left in stunned silence at what they'd just witnessed, Ichigo's blush rivalling the brightest red while Grimmjow's smirk bordered on predatory. Jumping at the hand that suddenly snaked under his shirt, Ichigo cursed as he slipped from the toilet seat and hit his head on the stall door.

Grimmjow's raucous laughter echoed in the small room, Ichigo glaring at his boyfriend from the floor before opening the stall and stomping out.

"You are a _complete_ asshole!" Ichigo seethed as he moved towards the marble counters where Renji and Byakuya had been engaged in less than innocent actions not ten minutes prior, glaring at Grimmjow through the mirror. The blue haired teen just continued to smirk.

"Say what you want, but that was hot as fuck. Who knew had it in him? And since when has he played for the home team?" Ichigo would never admit that, on some primal level way down deep in his subconscious, he might have possibly _enjoyed_ what he just witnessed. But Byakuya and Renji?

Hazel eyes roved questioningly over the surrounding tile walls of the bathroom, finding nothing falling to the ground and no lava spilling from the floor, so the end of the world wasn't upon them _yet_. But since when did Byakuya feel sexual- hell, _aesthetic_ \- attraction to anything!?

"This is so fucking weird…." Ichigo rubbed at his eyes with his thumb and forefinger on his right hand, trying futilely to get the image of one of his best friends and the brother of his _other_ best friend together out of his head.

How was the world not ending again?

"Say what you want, still hot as hell." Ichigo managed to refrain from jumping when two arms were wrapped around his waist, blinking the spots from his vision to see the reflection of Grimmjow and himself in the mirror.

The blue haired teen had his face pressed into Ichigo's neck, lips brushing gently over the sensitive skin while his hands splayed along Ichigo's sides. Ichigo sighed tiredly as he slumped back into Grimmjow's chest, the larger teen smiling into his neck as he tightened his hold minutely.

"You alright?" In a rare show of compassion, the blue haired teen paused in his actions to fix his boyfriend with a piercing stare, Ichigo almost withering in the heat of the look.

Frowning as he tried to figure out if he _was_ alright, Ichigo released another heavy sigh, "I don't know. I'm shocked obviously and maybe a little hurt? Renji's been my best friend for forever so I wonder why he hasn't said anything…."

"Maybe Byakuya didn't want him to. You'll never know unless you ask." Ichigo hummed as Grimmjow's fingers began kneading at his sides gently.

"And tell them we watched them go at it in the bathroom? Not looking forward to it." He could just imagine how awkward the conversation would be to all of those involved, especially Renji.

The poor guy would probably blow a gasket or something….

"Grow a pair and do it." Ichigo glared at the smirking blunet for his comment, huffing as he turned away, hands pulling at Grimmjow's arms angrily.

"Fuck you, Grimm. Let go so I can leave and pretend this shit never happened." Ichigo wanted to cheer in triumph when Grimmjow let go, returning to the stall to grab his bag and heading towards the door of the bathroom.

He just made it to the door when a hand suddenly slammed on the paint-chipped metal, another grabbing his shoulder and forcefully turning him around. Ichigo managed to avoid hitting his head on the door by leaning forward, eyes squeezed shut as calloused fingers ran along his chin, lifting his head.

"Wanna look at me for a sec?" Ichigo weighed the pros and cons of the action before realizing Grimmjow would probably never let him go if he didn't, hazel eyes squinting open cautiously.

Ichigo felt his breath leave him at the fire in Grimmjow's eyes, nails clawing at the door as he gulped.

"Not so hard was it? Now I know yer pissed, and I can understand that, but just know I wasn't tryin' ta cause problems." Grimmjow's eyes were bright as he spoke, Ichigo almost getting lost in their depths as Grimmjow's voice washed over him in waves. The blue haired teen's expression softened a moment later, the hand at Ichigo's chin suddenly cupping his cheek and drawing him into a gentle kiss. "The bell's gonna ring soon. Go ahead and I'll call you after school."

"Okay."

Ichigo was left feeling more confused than when he first entered the bathroom as he walked into the hall, the bell ringing just as the door slammed shut behind him.

* * *

Who would've thought my first lemon (does this even count?) would be ByaRen….I'm so sorry GrimmIchi babies but this prompt was like perfect for this…. ;-; I'll get us a lemon one day! :D maybe….


End file.
